


The Name of a Hero

by dreamkittymint



Series: The Name of A Hero AU stuff [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft Evolution
Genre: How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please bare with me, TNOAH au, Watcher!Grian, i really don't know what i'm doing, the Name of a Hero au, the watchers might make an apearance, xisuma is named after grian's watcher name aka xelqua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkittymint/pseuds/dreamkittymint
Summary: I literally have this idea where Minecraft Evolution happened 100+ years ago and Xisuma was named after Xelqua (Grian's watcher name)Yes it is another Hermitcraft/Evo fic, but with a twist!(the post about it is also on my tumblr- @crafted-dreams)
Relationships: Grian & the hermits, grian & xisuma
Series: The Name of A Hero AU stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665604
Comments: 17
Kudos: 187





	The Name of a Hero

He shouldn't have come.  
Xisuma was studying the murals engraved in an End City. Strangely, all had familiar illustrations of his namesake, a young man pictured with a pointed hat, tunic, and wings. According to ancient scripts, it was the story of Xelqua, the "Saved One" and Hero of End.

Although X lived in the End, he didn't want to face it. Season 6 had just begun, and Xisuma was (not) ready to face the world once more. That included these murals from transformed structures that Minecraft could never naturally generate. 

He left the End he called home, yet the structures are bleeding into Hermitcraft. Xisuma wasn't thrilled at all, why had he come back?

Why did the universe curse him so much?

**Author's Note:**

> is it too short? I hope you enjoyed the prologue/true summary(?) Criticism is accepted, so yell at me on my blog.


End file.
